El juego de la botella
by Nena Half-Blood
Summary: Los Weasley's estan aburridos. Y nada bueno puede salir de eso. ¿Se animarán a jugar, corriendo el peligro de ser descubiertos? Ah, sí. De todas formas, sus Navidades nunca son normales, todos lo saben. *Mucho Incesto*


****Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. ****

* * *

><p><strong>El juego de la botella<strong>

-¿A qué jugamos? -preguntó un chico en una casa llena de personas.

Todos los otros jóvenes lo miraron. Los adultos siguieron en lo suyo.

Rose leía (para variar) _"La Caída del Señor de las Tinieblas"_, según ella_un libro apasionante_. Sí, seguro. Tenía muchísimas palabras que sólo personas como la pelirroja y su madre podían entender y conceptos que tan sólo tío Harry había comprendido. Otra que había alzado la cabeza era Molly que también leía concentrada y con el ceño fruncido, pero el periódico _El profeta_. Lucy y Lily reían a carcajadas por lo que fuera que tía Ginny estaba contando y Hugo miraba a su padre como avergonzado mientras Ron hacía una demostración de lo estúpido que se veía Krum en un partido.

_Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?_, murmuraba Hermione por lo bajo, pero intentando ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción por los celos de su esposo. Harry miraba a su mejor amigo entre la diversión, la exasperación y el hastío. Vic y Teddy conversaban alegremente (besos de por medio) y Dominique adornaba la sala con tía Audrey, la abuela Molly y su madre. Angelina y George también reían.

Percy hablaba sobre algo que parecía serle sumamente importante (sí, pero sólo a él) mientras Bill asentía, evidentemente, sin escucharlo. El abuelo Arthur miraba toda la escena sonriente. El que había hablado era Fred II, que estaba entre Albus y James II. El primero miraba a la nada (posiblemente seguía enredado en sus líos internos en los que se metía cuando no estaba leyendo, en problemas, averiguando secretos o conversando en voz baja con Scorpius y Rose).

El segundo, el hijo mayor Potter, había estado hablando con Fred y riéndose vaya uno a saber sobre cuál de todas sus bromas. Seguramente en la más reciente, esa que incluía muérdagos, a Filch y a la profesora McGonagall. Louis y Roxanne conversaban en voz muy baja sobre algo que a él lo divertía enormemente, aunque ella lo mirara con una expresión que decía claramente _lo dices y te mato_. Charlie no había podido volver a casa, todavía estaba en el trabajo, muy concentrado en un caso con una especie de dragón desconocida y muy extraña.

La familia Weasley (y la Potter, por supuesto, y Teddy) se había reunido por Navidad.

-¿Ju… jugar, Fred? ¿A qué quieres jugar? -preguntó con extrañeza la correcta Molly.

-¡No lo sé, a lo que sea! Pero quiero hacer algo… me aburro.

Dominique hizo una mueca. También se aburría.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó dejando una pelotita roja con una franja plateada brillante, que tenía que ir en el arbolito, sobre la mesa.

-¡Hagamos algo! -pidió Hugo, apartando la mirada de su padre con cara de caso perdido.

Todos los primos parecían dispuestos salvo Molly y Rose, que se mostraban reacias a abandonar la lectura, y Teddy y Vic, que ni siquiera parecían haberlos escuchado.

-¿Cómo qué? -preguntó la hija de Ron y Hermione, con voz de no estar predispuesta.

-No sé… ¿Ajedrez mágico? -propuso Hugo, fanático del juego, pero sabiendo que era una idea un poco tonta.

-¡Oh, sí, claro! -exclamó James- De a 12, seguro -ironizó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien; no. Ya entendí, pero y… eh… ¿Verdad o reto, como el año pasado?

-Ni loca -negó Molly recordando cómo había tenido que admitir lo mucho que le gustaba Fred (aunque hubiese sido el comienzo de su relación) y volviendo a leer de nuevo.

-Eh, ¡no, no! ¡Juguemos Quidditch!

A Roxanne, James, Fred, Hugo y Lily se les iluminó la cara instantáneamente. Incluso Lucy sonrió un poco. Vic y Ted ni miraron y el resto simplemente no quería.

-Falta uno en cada equipo, Nique -notó Albus, que si bien le gustaba el deporte, opinaba que hacía demasiado frío.

-Puede haber un cazador menos, no importa, y así seríamos…

-Seis y seis. Pero no. Si juegan Quidditch no será conmigo.

-Tampoco me cuenten -pidió Molly, de acuerdo con su prima Rosie-. Y no creo que ellos vayan a participar -apuntó mirando a la pareja que todavía hablaba en voz baja y se besaba.

-¿Al, Louis? ¿Ustedes sí juegan?

-Eh… -el morocho sonrió con nerviosismo- no sé… no creo… Tal vez, pero…

-Ok, Albus no juega -afirmó James-. ¿Louis?  
>El chico dudó.<p>

-No, no. Hoy no.

-¿Cuándo sí? -preguntó Nique más como para sí misma.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

-Pero… ¡entonces somos sólo 7! ¡Que es lo que se necesita para un equipo! Y ni siquiera somos pares…

-Yo jugaría al Quidditch, pero no podremos… ¡Hagamos otra cosa! -propuso Lucy, alegre. Mo contuvo una sonrisa, sabía lo que pasaría.

Dominique la miró mal, como si hubiese dicho algo prohibido. James y Fred II se miraron, ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo. Lily miró al piso. Lucy era su amiga, pero no quería no jugar al Quidditch. Rosebud no podía creer que todos hicieran tanto escándalo por jugar a ese maldito deporte. Hugo no hizo nada, y Rox se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy con ella -aseguró para sorpresa de los otros.

-Roxanne… -comenzó James.

-No, no, en serio, James. Creo que deberíamos jugar al Juego de la Botella -propuso algo que nadie había pensado todavía.

-¡Oh! Estoy completamente de acuerdo -sonrió Rose, repentinamente concentrada en la discusión.

-Lo que sucede es que tú quieres un besito de James -se burló su hermano con voz dulzona, haciéndola sonrojar.

-¡No es cierto! -sí lo era.

-Vamos, Rosie, no te enredes con él. No le des importancia -pero Hugo había estado seguro de ver que su primo le guiñaba un ojo cuando la chica no miraba.

-¿Y? -preguntó Vic, separándose por fin de su novio- ¿A qué jugamos?

-Eh… a nada, por el momento.

-¿Jugarían al Juego de la Botella?

-Ah, sí -sonrió Ted nostálgico-. Me gustaba mucho ese juego cuando era más pequeño.

-Entonces…

-Sí, sí. Cuenten con nosotros -respondió Vic-. Pero nosotros sólo jugamos con beso en la mejilla. Jamás en los labios -sonrió, enamorada, a su novio.

-Organicémonos -pidió Mo, a quien el desorden desesperaba-. Levante la mano el que esté a favor de jugar al Juego de la Botella.

Todas las manos se levantaron salvo cuatro.

-¿En serio jugaremos a eso? -preguntó Nique con una mueca.

-Claro… ¿por qué no? -la desafió una de sus mejores amigas, Rox, con la mirada.

-Está bien, me sumo -aceptó resignada.

-Fred…

-No, no y no.

-¿Por favor? -pidió Molly, que siempre había sido su debilidad.

-No.

-¿Sí…? ¿Por favooor?

-No.

-¡Vamos, Fred! ¿Por mí?

-Eh… no -repitió, pero con menos convicción.

-¿Y ahora? Yo sé que quieres… -intentó persuadirlo. Todo el mundo la dejó hacer su magia- Última oportunidad -canturreó-: por favor, ¡juega por mí!

-Eh… bueno, juego.

-¡Genial! -lo abrazó la chica. Él sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando nadie miraba. A la pelirroja le ardió intensamente la cara y más de uno que en realidad miraba de reojo rió por su inocencia. Incluido Fred.

-¿Louis?

Todos lo miraron con expectación, a lo que él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Si tanto quieren…

-Ahora solo quedas tú, Hugo.

-Claro que sí, me encantaría jugar, pero no sé qué es -admitió.

-Ok -aceptó Molly, pues nadie más parecía dispuesto a explicárselo-. Consiste en que alguien gira una botella y tiene que besar a la que ésta apunte. Si la persona tiene pareja, en la mejilla, si está soltero… en los labios. Y, claro, si son hermanos no vale -todos asintieron.

-Bueno, empecemos.

Los 12 se sentaron en ronda en el piso de la sala (los adultos se habían pasado a la cocina a hablar por el barullo, así que no verían su juego "poco apropiado").

-¿Quién em…?

-¡Yo empiezo! -pidió James.

Rose se sonrojó y el corazón comenzó a latirle muy rápidamente. El chico giró la botella con fuerza, de modo que estuvo dando vueltas un par de minutos. Y entonces… ¡Dominique! Era la peor persona que podría haberle tocado desde el punto de vista de la hija de Ron y Hermione. Prefería a cualquier otra. ¡Pero no!

-La próxima será, Rosie… -bromeó Hugo, pero una sola mirada de la chica bastó para que se diera cuenta de que no era el momento y se calló.

Nique se encogió de hombros, no parecía muy afectada ni alegre. Se acercó a él y le dio un simple beso en los labios, que el resto no pudo ver porque su larga cortina de lacio pelo pelirrojo se había extendido al agacharse para adelante al lugar donde estaba el muchacho, que le sonrió.

-¿Y ahora quién sigue? -preguntó Nique.

-Tú, supongo.

-Ok, genial.

La chica con un octavo de sangre veela giró la botella, que apuntó a Teddy. Estaba segura de que no le molestaría, pero… ¿Teddy? ¡No! El metamorfómago había sido su amor platónico por un largo, largo tiempo. No quería renovar su amor por él; no lo consideraba necesario.

Vic le echó una mirada de prevención a Lupin, pero lo aguantó en silencio. Él se acercó a la hermana de su novia y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojó levemente pero no mutó de expresión.

-Prosigamos… Teddy -pidió para desviar la atención.

-Sí, claro… -él la hizo girar y, sólo como para darle más celos a su novia, la botella apuntó a Roxanne, que sonrió atrevida, pero en broma. La chica se acercó rápidamente para liquidar el asunto y le dio un beso en la mejilla que no tenía nada de dulce. De las orejas de Vic estaba a punto de salir humo, pero pudo contenerse.

-Oh, Roxie, no querrás hacer esto… -sonrió Louis con malicia, disfrutando cada minuto.

-¿Ro… Roxie? -se asqueó- ¿Y por qué no lo haría? -preguntó tomando la botella, pero sin hacerla girar todavía. No parecía extrañada, sino más bien como previniéndolo a su primo de que, si decía lo que creía que iba a decir, le costaría caro.

-Pues… Theo podría enojarse.

La chica se puso toda roja, pero más que vergüenza parecía furia.

-¿Theo? -preguntó la mayoría, que creía que Roxanne estaba soltera.

-Sí, está saliendo con Theodore Nott -develó el hijo de Bill y Fleur.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes? -le preguntó Nique, que al parecer era la única allí al tanto del secreto.

-Ah, es que el otro día olvidé mi caldero en la mazmorra de Pociones y cuando volví a buscarlo estaban… -hizo una mímica muy exagerada, moviendo los labios y cerrando los ojos- besándose.

La chica gruñó y todos sus primos (especialmente las chicas) la miraron inquisitivamente.

-Bueno… sí, es cierto, estoy saliendo con Theo.

Las mujeres Weasley comenzaron a chillar y a reír nerviosamente, pero los chicos no parecían de tan buen humor. Y Fred mucho menos.

-¿Con un Nott…? ¿Es que jamás escuchaste eso de que su padre es Mortífago? -su hermana se puso a la defensiva.

-¡Él no es igual!

-Oh, sí, seguro.

Pero tres personas más se habían enojado por su comentario.

-Mira, Fred, no puedes ser así, tú no conoces a nadie que…

-¡No te dejaré insultar a mis amigos! -le advirtió Albus, de acuerdo con su hermana, prima preferida y Roxanne.

-¿Tus amigos? Pero yo no dije nada sobre ninguno de tus amigos…

-El padre de Scorpius también fue Mortífago y es un chico increíble -dijo con dureza. Lily ni siquiera se molestó en hablar. Se atrevía a volver a hablar mal de su nuevo novio y se las vería con ella (algo que cualquiera querría evitar; Lily enojada era peligrosamente parecida a su madre).

James gruñó y sus hermanos le lanzaron una mirada fulminante. Rose también. Claro, podría estar completamente enamorada de su primo, pero Scor seguía siendo su mejor amigo, y estaba de acuerdo con Albus; era un chico increíble.

-Además, estás saliendo con tu prima, Fred, no puedes criticar a mí pareja -le dijo Roxanne con cierto tono desubicado.

Molly ya creía que podían cambiar de tema; no tenía ganas de hablar sobre su relación.

-Bueno… Bueno, calma chicos -pidió-. Ya, sigamos.

Los hermanos Potter seguían mirándose con enojo, pero Fred, Rose y Rox habían apartado la mirada y vuelto al juego.

-¿A quién le tocaba?

-A mí -anunció la hija de George y Angelina, tomando de nuevo la botella que había depositado en la mesa y haciéndola girar. Ésta apuntó a su hermano-. Jamás -rió, volviendo a hacer girar la botella. Louis.

Él sonrió provocativo y ella puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

-Vamos, ven aquí.

Lo acerco tomándolo del mentón y le volteó la cara para darle un beso en la mejilla que el aceptó complacido.

-¡Mi turno! -festejó Louis y tomó la botella.

Oh, no. James apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua para no intervenir.

-_Rosieee_ -canturreó el joven que tenía un octavo de sangre _veela_.

Ella rió nerviosamente, se sonrojó y se acercó a él lentamente. Cuando estaban a un par de centímetros, él rió burlón y se le acercó más… _y la besó_. Muchos chiflaron, y silbaron.

-Bueno, bueno, listo, ya está -gruñó James Sirius de muy mal humor.

-Mmm… ¿no será que quisieras estar en el lugar de Louis, Jamsie? -preguntó Hugo con esa extraña capacidad que tenía de decir las cosas más incómodas en los momentos más inoportunos.

-¿Yo? ¡Ja! ¡Jamás! -forzó una risa, que no habría podido ser más falsa.

-Sí, me imagino… -rió, de verdad, Louis.

-Yo no besaría a mi prima ni aunque…

Pero había sido cortado. Sí, porque hablar con labios entre los propios es de lo más complicado.

-…ni aunque la otra opción fuera McGonagall -terminó cuando los labios de su prima pelirroja se separaron de los de él.

-Alguien iba a tener que callarte -se disculpó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos estaban petrificados; el mismo Potter lo estaba.

-Bueno, tampoco me miren como si tuviera hipogrifos en la… -comenzó, pero incluso ella fue callada con un beso de lo más pasional.

-Te quiero, Rosie.

Las chicas miraban embelesadas como la historia de amor tenía un final feliz, y los chicos hacían como si vomitaran.

-Oh, sí, todo un macho, James -ironizó Fred, a lo que Molly levantó las cejas-. Te quiero, Mo.

Todos aullaron de risa mientras el hijo de George y Angelina se sonrojaba y gruñía.

En el momento de distracción Rose giró la botella. Y ésta apuntó a Albus.

-Ni se te ocurra -articuló James mirando a su hermano.

-Uy, no -negó este que hasta el momento había permanecido bastante callado-. Tengo novia. Y jamás besaría a mi prima. Muchos menos si es Rose, que es más como mi hermana.

-¿Novia? -preguntó Lily, volviendo a participar del juego.

-Diana Thomas.

-¡Ah, sí, sí! Pero… ¡hace años que estás detrás de esa chica!

Él se sonrojó.

-Bueno… sí.

Se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su prima y tomó la botella otra _vez… Dominique_. La muchacha con esa frescura y rebeldía que la caracterizaba, se acercó a él, lo besó en el cachete y giró la botella en menos de un minuto. Luego de dar vueltas un buen rato, esta se paró apuntando a un pelirrojo que la miró provocador.

-Ja, está bien -aceptó. Se acercó a Hugo y lo besó en los labios, tomándolo por sorpresa. Él jamás creyó que realmente lo haría. Pero en realidad ya se había acostumbrado; Nique, siempre tan imprevisible.

-Así que… supongo que me toca -comentó y la botella comenzó a dar vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas.

_Que me toque Lily, que me toque Lily, que me toque Lily, que me toque…_

Lily. Oh.

-No voy a besarlo en los labios -avisó la pelirroja-. Estoy saliendo con Scor y no pienso engañarlo.

Mmm… ¿qué gracia tenía jugar, si la única chica que le interesaba no pensaba besarlo?

Pero cuando se acercó y sus labios se posaron en su mejilla, no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez podía conformarse con eso… por un tiempo.

La Potter agarró la botella y se dispuso a girarla cuando…

-Oh, lamentamos _integgumpig_ -se disculpó Fleur Weasley sonriente, que iba acompañada por Audrey y Hermione.

-Sí, ¿qué hacían? -preguntó tía Mione, a quien se le hacía raro ver a sus dos hijos y todos sus sobrinos en ronda. Además, Lily Luna parecía estar escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda.

-Snap explosivo.

-Hablábamos.

-Ajedrez mágico.

-Quidditch.

Todos miraron a Hugo como con ganas de matarlo. ¿"Quidditch"? ¿Cómo iban a estar jugando al Quidditch?

Las tres mujeres rieron.

-¿Están jugando deporte… aquí dentro? -habló, esta vez, tía Audrey.

-No, no… Es que Hugo… No, era un chiste -rectificó Fred, quien mentía con descaro.

-Claro, claro -continuó James Sirius-. En realidad estábamos hablando sobre… -miró a sus primos en busca de ayuda.

-…política -finalizó Rosie. Esta vez la miraron a ella casi con hastío. ¿Política?

-Si ustedes dicen.

Las tres mujeres se marcharon algo perplejas.

-Uh, sí, ¡cómo las engañamos! -se burló Dominique.

-Ja, la próxima sal tú a mentir -la desafió Fred.

-Además… ¡vamos, que están acostumbradas! -rió James- Esta situación no es más extraña que la del año pasado.

Todos recordaron. Ah, sí, cuando habían jugado Verdad o Reto. Y rieron. Tenía razón, pero…

…una Navidad Weasley nunca es una Navidad común y corriente.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste y me dejen reviews<strong>


End file.
